


A fwt prompt idk more like a request

by oixkawa



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A request, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, U can also include other character from dream smp, Would really appreciate if u guys make this real, fix my hyperfixation over angst fwt ig HEHE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oixkawa/pseuds/oixkawa
Summary: Hehe check work,
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 9





	A fwt prompt idk more like a request

Hello amazing writers/ fanartists !  
(Idk if that’s a correct word or not)

So i kind of request u guys to make any work about fundywastaken being a villain couple, i dont really care if dream smp are the background or your imagination.

It could be mafia! fundy & dream doing killings each other and fell in love with each other, or they become traitors in dsmp (well they are) but they sort of team up with each other and being a power couple. Like whatever u want but they just “bad” character.

About the whole them being bad, i don’t mind if there’s curse word included or blood or whatever (except r@pe). 

I would really appreciate if u guys make my idea to be a fanfiction because i kind of um um need more villain fwt, like their power!!

Don’t forgot to send ur work in comments if u guys make one, and im not forcing u guys to make my ideas to be like you know “real”.

Again if u guys make one, please comment ur post link in the comment (i’ll check regularly). And if i dont answer it’s probably because i dont know how to reply back, but ill comment to ur post (ill try my best)

Thank you  
\- L


End file.
